


Seven

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Non-Chronological, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Their seven sins, their seven virtues.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2015. The prompt was "Sins and Virtues."

_We’re all guilty of something._

**Gluttony**

Rin gives affection freely, and Rei takes it just as easily.

Rin grabs Rei’s hand whenever he can. Holds it up and presses light kisses to it every now and then. Traces little circles on the top of his hand. Comes up behind him, wraps his arms around Rei’s waist, and settles his chin on Rei’s shoulder. Runs his fingers through Rei’s hair and kisses his cheek.

Rei’s come to expect it, almost begs for it when it’s not there. Now, as they sit in Rin’s dorm room, he does so, settling against Rin as they watch a movie. He doesn’t make any move to hold Rin’s hand or to cuddle him first, but he does make his presence known.

And Rin obliges, wrapping an arm around Rei to pull him in closer, pressing lips to his cheek as they settle in. He puts a hand on Rei’s knee and gives it a playful squeeze, causing Rei to yelp, laughs and tugs Rei down further against his chest. A hand goes into Rei’s hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers, soothing him. It’s such a calming motion it’s put Rei to sleep before.

Rin keeps it up as the movie plays on. Fingers trail up and down his arms. Lips ghost in light kisses on his neck. Eventually they’re lying down, Rei’s face pressed into Rin’s shirt while Rin rubs his back lightly.

Rei lets him touch his body with a hunger he’d never knew he possessed before Rin came. Rin’s changed so many things. The second his hands come to rest, Rei presses into them, begging for just a little bit more.

Rin obliges, like always, and Rei hums with satisfaction, rewarding Rin with a kiss.

He could be like this forever.

**Prudence**

He holds Rin’s hand the first time for practical reasons. The train station was crowded, so he grabbed Rin so they wouldn’t get separated.

It’s not until they’re outside in the sunlight, hands still linked, that he notices Rin is blushing and looking away. It confuses him a moment, because they’ve held hands before – Rin has no reason to look so bashful about it.

And then he puts it together: this is the first time _he_ initiated.

As they walk, Rei finds himself reanalyzing all their time together. Rin had known, when they started dating, that Rei wasn’t good at physical affection. He’d known, but just because he knew, did that really mean Rei could go on like this?

They return to Rin’s dorm. Another movie date, after some time spent shopping. Like before, they sit down on his bunk, and like before, Rin starts to pull him close.

Rei stops him, slipping his own arms around Rin instead. He remembers all the things that Rin liked doing to him the most, the gentle kisses, the nuzzling, the hands trailing patterns on his skin. It’s Rin’s turn to feel that good.

Rei’s hands are awkward and unpracticed compared to Rin, but he tries, slowly moving in patterns he remembers from Rin’s own touches. Rin himself is blushing again, but he relaxes into the attention, a small smile growing on his face.

Rei pulls him down to the bed and wraps his arms around Rin, pulling them close together.

“Is this alright?”

“It’s great, Rei,” Rin mumbles against his chest.

Rei thinks he likes giving affection as much as he likes getting it.

**Envy**

Rin pushes Rei up against the door of his dorm room roughly, not even bothering to take this to the bed. His hands push Rei’s shirt up in their path to his shoulders, dragging his nails along Rei’s chest as he goes. Rei moans, his breath hot where his face is buried in Rin’s neck, and he lifts his arms obediently so the shirt can be yanked over his head.

The moment the shirt is off, Rin has his own mouth against Rei’s neck, and he’s biting, _hard_ , marking Rei up with his teeth. Marking him so that everyone who looks at him will _know_ that he’s Rin’s.

“I’m going to take you rough,” he growls.

It’s a command and not a question, but Rei gasps in answer anyway, “Please, yes, please,” his own hands scrabbling to pull Rin’s shirt off. Rin makes quick work of it for him, and Rei makes a noise of disappointment that is quickly replaced by more moans as Rin starts marking his chest.

Behind them, Rin imagines Haru. He imagines Haru watching while Rin ravishes Rei, leaving bruises where his fingers dig into his tanned waist, possessive, definitely leaving scars where his teeth break the skin on his shoulder. He wants Haru to know that Rei is his, and he wants to erase any thought of the other boy from Rei’s mind. Rei’s always saying, “Isn’t Haruka-senpai’s swimming beautiful?” Always watching him with those shining eyes. Rin will make sure he knows who the beautiful one is here. 

(He doesn’t know that Rei gives even more glowing praise of his form, that Rei is _always_ talking about how it’s the most beautiful, because he’s always in the water for it.)

Rin moves Rei off the door and pushes him onto the bed. “Please, Rin,” Rei moans, and Rin gets on top of him, powerful arms on either side of his lover. He lowers himself down, and his teeth capture Rei’s lips. Possessing him fully.

**Temperance**

“Hello, Rin.”

The greeting is sunny, just as Rin has come to expect, but he can’t help but gape anyway. He’s come to spend the night with Rei, while his parents are out of town, but suddenly he feels like he should be slinking away.

The marks Rin left on Rei’s neck after practice two days ago are still there, barely hidden behind the high-collared vest he probably wore to school today. Rin can’t see much else, but he can just imagine the rest are there, and the bruises on Rei’s waist, too.

Had he really done that?

“Uh- hey, Rei,” he says, almost guiltily, and walks briskly into the apartment, ignoring Rei’s curious look. Rei had asked for that, had said, “Please, please,” and it wasn’t like it was the first time Rin had put him in such a state. But that was always because he was too lost in Rei to care. This had been because of jealousy. This hadn’t been honest.

Rei, picking up on his hesitance, comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Rin’s waist. Trying to comfort him even if he doesn’t know what he’s comforting for. When Rin feels a kiss press to the back of his neck, and then another, he turns, taking Rei into his arms instead.

“Hey, what do you say we put in a movie and I give you a massage or something?”

Rei looks surprised, but pleasantly so. “Alright… that sounds nice.”

He starts to guide Rin toward his room, and Rin adds, “And I’ll cook dinner tonight, too, so don’t worry about it.”

Rei stops, turns and looks at him, surprise heightened.

“Am I getting pampered this weekend?”

Rin grins, leans forward to kiss Rei. The kiss is gladly returned. “You deserve it for putting up with me.”

Rei laughs, like that’s a joke. Rin follows him into his bedroom.

**Lust**

“Should we really be doing this?”

Rei huffs in disappointment and tries to swallow Rin’s protests in a kiss. He thought this was what Rin _wanted_ , the way he’d clearly been trying to seduce him the whole time they’ve been shopping.

It had worked. Despite his better judgment and against _all_ sensibilities, Rei finds himself in Rin’s changing room, both of them half dressed, the suit jacket Rin had been trying on tossed carelessly on the floor. Rei doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want to listen to sense, not now, not when he’s so hard and Rin is so delicious under his lips. 

“I love this, Rei, really, but I need to buy this suit before-“

Rei cuts him off with a snarl, tugging on his pants. This isn’t fair at all – the _one_ time he does something sexy and unexpected, Rin wants him to stop!

He gets a hand down Rin’s pants and squeezes his cock, which does the trick – Rin moans and starts trying to reach down his pants with him, bucking his hips into Rei’s hand to encourage him.

“I need you,” Rei breathes. “Right now, I need-“

“Excuse me, sir? This is mall security.”

Rin and Rei freeze, staring at each other in shock.

They’re thrown out of the store before Rin can buy his suit.

**Justice**

The suit is a nice one, as close to Rin’s size as Rei could get (having similar body types helps). It’s in a garment bag Rei keeps close to his body as he gets off the train to Samezuka.

Rin meets him at the train, eyebrows rising when he sees the bag. He gestures at it after their kiss.

“What’s that?”

“A new suit, of course. You need one for meeting with scouts, right?”

“Well, yeah, but how did you get my- never mind, that’s obvious.” He grins a little, digging in his pocket. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing.”

Rin stops, blinking at him. “Huh?”

“My indiscretion caused you to be kicked out of the shop, so I felt it was only right to buy you this,” Rei explains, shaking the bag a little, and Rin gapes at him.

“You didn’t have to spend your own money on it! I can pay you back, really-“

“I won’t let you.”

Rei presses a kiss to Rin’s stunned cheek, and forces the bag into his hand.

“Come on, let’s go see how it looks on you.”

**Greed**

“You’ll never believe it, Rin,” Rei crows, flying into his arms and pressing a kiss to Rin’s lips before he knows what’s happening. Rei’s excitement is infectious, though, and Rin feels himself growing enthused from his tone alone.

“What happened?”

“One of my teachers encouraged me to write a research paper for a contest, and it was selected as a winner! I get to present it at a conference!”

It’s not something most people would find exciting, maybe, but as Rin listens to his boyfriend tell him the details in a rush, he’s happy for him. It’s going to look really good on his college applications, as if he needed the help with _his_ scores. But he’s proud of Rei for doing something like that, and when Rei reveals that he can invite guests, he’s ready to say he’ll go, until…

“Saturday?”

“Yes. In the evening, so classes shouldn’t be a problem – you’re done at one, right?”

“Yeah, but I have a meet Saturday.”

The smile falls from Rei’s face so fast that Rin cringes. “But… it’s just a practice meet, isn’t it?”

“I can’t just skip meets, Rei. You know that!”

Rei’s deflating by the second, but Rin doesn’t budge. His dream is the most important thing. Rei has always agreed, before.

“But… But I thought, for this, maybe…”

Rin shakes his head. “Sorry, but I can’t.”

For a moment, he thinks Rei will protest. But in the end, he doesn’t. He just nods his head in agreement, like always. “Alright.”

Rin wonders sometimes if Rei will ever get tired of him taking so much of his love without giving much back.

**Faith**

The second his last event is over, Rin throws on his clothes and sprints out of the natatorium to catch a train.

He glances at his watch, heart beating fast. He has only forty minutes to make it to the venue and find the room Rei’s giving his speech in, and he’s not sure if he can make it in time.

But he has to. Rei has given him so much with nothing but the expectation of Rin’s love in return, and he has to prove to Rei that his faith in him will be rewarded, however he can.

And that’s why he runs, as fast as he can, out of the station when the train stops, dodging pedestrians and shooting through crosswalks as soon as the light changes. Fifteen minutes.

He’s gasping for breath when he makes it to the exhibit hall, and almost growls when he’s stopped by a security guard.

“I have to get in there, I’m already late!”

“You’re not getting in without a pass,” says the guard tonelessly, clearly judging his ragged appearance. Rin’s aware that he’s wet, red-faced, and wearing a track suit, but he needs in!

“A pass… right.”

He digs in his bag, praying that he remembered it. And there it is, at the bottom – the pass Rei had given him, with a quiet, “Just in case.” He presents it to the guard, who holds it up to the light for what feels like an age, before finally handing it back.

“You can go.”

Rin rushes in, turning some heads at his late entrance. But he doesn’t care about any of them, because he’s right on time and Rei is just stepping up to the podium.

Rei’s eyes are wide in shock when they meet Rin’s, and then he beams, the sun Rin has come to love.

He made it.

**Pride**

“Try this.”

Rei wrinkles his nose at the ice cream, pushing the cone away from him. Rin had been acting silly since they got to the park, and Rei’s starting to get a bit tired of it. People are starting to look.

“Why did you get that? You don’t even like sweets.”

Rin just grins, holding the ice cream toward him again. “But it’s romantic to share, isn’t it? Come on, it’s lime sherbet, it’s not even that sweet.”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Rin’s voice gains an agitated edge. “Rei, really, just try some.”

Rei heaves a sigh and nods. “Fine.”

He tries to take the cone, but Rin shakes his head and pushes the cone toward him, smiling encouragingly. Rei frowns, but leans forward obediently for a lick.

The ice cream collides with his face, leaving sherbet on his cheek and nose.

“Uh-oh.” Rin giggles, gripping Rei’s chin in his free hand. “Looks like you have some on your face.”

He leans in to lick it off, and Rei panics, pushing him away. People are _staring_. People are _judging_.

“Stop that! You’re embarrassing me!” he snaps, wiping the ice cream off on his hand. Now he’ll be sticky. He scowls.

“Geez, I’m just trying to have some fun!” Rin snaps back, glaring at him. “You’ve let me do this kind of stuff before!”

“Yes, at home, where-“ He stops, sensing dangerous territory.

“At home where _what_!?”

“Where no one can see!”

Rin looks like he’s been stung. “So what if someone sees? We’ll never see these people again!”

“Yes, but what if-“

“What if _what_? Someone knows we’re dating!?”

Rei doesn’t say anything.

Rin stares at him a long time, then turns around and stalks off, throwing the ice cream cone in a trashcan with a heavy finality.

“Sorry dating me embarrasses you.”

**Courage**

He catches up, grabs Rin by the hand.

Rin pulls away instantly, and it hurts, but Rei doesn’t allow himself to feel it now. He focuses on Rin. He’s the one wounded. He’s the one who didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, knowing it doesn’t fix anything. Rin says nothing and keeps walking, and Rei doesn’t know what to do to heal this. But he has to, if he doesn’t want to lose Rin.

He takes Rin by the hand again, refusing to let him pull away this time. And then he spins him around, to face the other people in the park.

The picnicking couple they passed, the joggers, the ice cream salesman. He faces them all. And he shouts.

“This is Rin! He’s my boyfriend! And I care about him very much!”

He looks back at Rin, who’s blushing now, caught like a deer in the headlights. And he smiles at him. “And I’m not ashamed of him! Even when he wants to lick ice cream off my nose.”

Rin’s flush glows brighter. “Geez, idiot,” he mutters. “Now _I’m_ embarrassed.”

People are _staring_. People are _judging_.

Rei kisses Rin.

**Sloth**

“Have you bought your plane ticket yet?”

Rin’s face goes a bit slack, his grin falling. Shit, he knew he was forgetting something, and now Rei’s innocent question reminded him.

“Not yet. I’m waiting until it gets a little closer, you know? Then they start lowering prices to fill seats.”

“Hm,” mutters Rei skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “You should do it soon, anyway. Graduation’s only a little over a month away.”

“I know, I know. But I’ve been really busy with training and everything.” He shrugs, grin returning. “But don’t worry, Rei. I promised I’ll be there, so I’ll be there!”

“I hope so. Gou-san and Nagisa-kun are very excited about it.”

“And you’re not?”

Rei gets a cute little blush, and Rin can’t help but chuckle. “Of course I am. I’m looking forward to it. It’s… been a long time.”

He adjusts his glasses, probably trying to hide his emotions behind his hand. Rin suddenly feels his own eyes prickling, and wishes he could reach through the computer screen and kiss boyfriend. Almost a full year in Australia has been amazing for his training, but has also driven him crazy missing Rei.

“But you’ll make sure to book your flight today, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it. Don’t worry, Rei, I’ve got it.”

“Alright.” Rei smiles brightly. “I’ll talk to you soon. I love you, Rin.”

“Love you too,” Rin says, just before ending the video call. After all this time, he still blushes when he hears it.

He goes next to look at flights. He’s just pulling up the schedules for that weekend, the weekend of Rei and his sister’s graduation, when his phone alarm rings.

“Shit,” he mutters, jumping up and grabbing his swim bag. He’s going to be late for evening practice if he doesn’t hurry.

He glances at the flights, then closes his laptop. He’ll have time to do it later.

**Hope**

“Please, you have to have _something_. I’ll take Thursday overnight if I have to.”

It’s the third time he’s called an airline today, and it’s done no good so far. There are no open seats on a plane going to Tottori prefecture in Japan. Not in the next week. Not in time for Rei and Gou’s graduation.

He remembers Rei warning him, over and over, to be sure he did this. And normally, he would have. Normally, he is on top of things like this. He considers himself to be a pretty organized person.

But he’d gotten so caught up in his training and his work that he’d put it off, and now it was too late.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t have a flight we can put you on. This tends to be one of our busier weekends – you should have booked ahead.”

He knows! Rin has to take a few deep breaths to keep from snarling at the customer service representative. She’s only doing her job, he reminds himself. And this isn’t her fault.

“Is there a waiting list I can go on, then? I can leave as early as Thursday afternoon and as late as Friday afternoon. I’ll take any number of layovers, I just need to be in Tottori by Saturday morning.”

“We’ll do the best we can, sir. You might have to pay a little more.”

“That’s fine, whatever, I just need to get on a flight.”

“Okay. I’ve put you on a waiting list. You’re the third on it, so if three seats open up, we’ll call you.”

_Three_? Rin feels his blood pressure rise, but he can’t do anything about it, short of turning back time and booking the flight earlier.

“Thanks for trying.” 

“Sorry, sir. Goodbye.”

He keeps his phone within reach all week, bags packed by Wednesday just in case. He hasn’t told Rei yet, because he doesn’t know _how_ to tell him. How do you tell your boyfriend you’re a disappointment?

But he calls the airline everyday asking for status. Two of the people on the waiting list have been given seats, sir. You’re at the top.

Rin doesn’t sleep at all Thursday night, staring at his phone, hoping and praying. This has to work out. It _has_ to.

Friday morning, he gets a call.

“A seat opened up on our one thirty if you can get here by then, sir.”

Rin’s heart soars.

“I’m on my way.”

**Wrath**

“Why won’t you ever listen to me!?”

“Because you’re being unreasonable!”

“Unreasonable!? _I’m_ unreasonable!? _You’re_ the one who got us lost!”

“Getting lost isn’t the end of the world, Rei!” Rin snaps, feeling irritation with his boyfriend grow. They’ve been wandering the streets for two hours now – they’re tired, and their nerves are frayed, and he really doesn’t want to be lectured by his boyfriend anymore.

“My parents are probably worried and you’re breaking curfew! It’s certainly not _good_!” Rei fires back, sick of Rin dismissing his concerns. “If you’d just get a cab like I suggested an _hour_ ago-“

“I told you, cabs are expensive!”

“It’s better than wandering around!” Rei huffs, adjusting his glasses contemptuously. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re annoying.”

“Annoying!?”

“All you’ve been doing is nagging at me since we left the theater! Even _you_ have to be sick of listening to yourself by now.”

“You’re _sick_ of me!? Is that what you’re saying?” Rin glares at him, and he glares back. “You’re not always a treat yourself, you know.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean!?”

“It means you can be annoying, too! Not to mention rude and selfish.”

“I’m rude and selfish, huh? So what, Rei? What? Are you going to break up with me?”

“Maybe I will!”

“Not if I break up with you first!”

“Are you turning _this_ into a competition? Our _breakup_!?”

They stop on the sidewalk, turning to face each other, eyes narrowed.

And then, together, they notice.

**Love**

They’re still holding hands.

Both of them go quiet, staring at their hands. Their fingers are laced together, tightly, like nothing can pull them apart. Even through all the arguing, they didn’t let go.

The silence stretches on as both of them think. The good times and the bad… they’re not worth being lost over this.

It’s Rin who speaks first, voice wavering. “Do you still want to break up?”

Rei shakes his head, eyes shining. “No.”

They move closer, kiss under the streetlight. Apologizing silently, the words neither of them can find pressed directly into their lips.

When they pull away, Rin says, “Let’s get a cab.”

“I’ll pay,” Rei offers.

They turn to start walking again. Rin lets go of Rei’s hand, only to move his arm around Rei’s shoulders. Rei wraps his arm around Rin’s back.

“I love you, Rin,” he whispers.

“I love you too, Rei.”


End file.
